Kasumi Mizuki
Kasumi Mizuki is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. She serves as the protagonist representing Umbran Epidemic. A very kinda young girl recently move in Umihana with her older sister Aki, she made close bounds with some of the students of her school forming a strong friendship with them even find her first love. Sadly everything goes hell when she infect with a virus turning her Verzu and soon her friends. With hope Kasumi believe she can find cure and save everyone she loves. During Calamitas Infinita, Kasumi is summon same time with Cynthia and Rain and together create friendship with on another, being youngest she looks up to both them but she wishes to save Ryuu and want him to join the Warriors of Light no matter how much Rain against it. Kasumi is also trusting to anyone she see to point some the Warriors of Madness might use to take down the Warriors of Light. Appearance Kasumi has long black hair that covering half her back with one braid on the left side of her face. She has pretty green eyes, with pale skin and a nice figure. Her default school uniform that is white in a long sleeve blouse with red ribbon tie and black skirt with white stockings, and black dress shoes. Kasumi's EX Mode engulfes her in pink and red petals, forming a elegant flowing dress with loops of petals off the skirt and around her arms, along with a pair wings made of petals. Kasumi's first alternate outfit is Out in the Cold Streets, where she wears her causal winter clothes which is hot pink dress, a black jacket with white stockings and heel boots with while wearing dragon pendent and a ribbon around her wrist. Kasumi 2nd outfit is Sakura Kimono where Kasumi wears pink and white kimono with flower designs around skirt and sleeves and her hair is in ponytail in red ribbon and pale pink flowers. Kasumi first two DLC outfits are know as Summer Uniform and In Summer Heat. The first is her summer school uniform where she wears a shorter sleeve white blouse and a same black skirt, her second DLC outfit is her summer casual clothes as on a red short sleeve blouse, white skirt with heel sandals with dragon pendent and a ribbon around her wrist same as her second outfit. Her third DLC is called Festival Yukata ''' where she has on a pale blue Yukata and her hair is mostly down with a pale pink flower in her hair. Her forth DLC outfit is '''Sakura Swim suit her she has on a pink and crimson bikini with using her hair is down and wearing her dragon pendant. Her fifth DLC outfit is Princess Amagi-ya which is cosplay of Yukiko Amagi made up of a Yasogami High School uniform with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. Her sixth DLC outfit is Mother Goddess of the Sun, which is outfit base on Amaturasu from Okami with her hair dye silver and small red circle on her bangs with dog like ears on top, twirls that hang from each side of her face and longer hair down to her skirt with few swirls going oppsite directions. Her outfit made up with a stylized pink/white kimono with red swirls with sleeves that reach down to the ankles with V-cut in the back and pink bow. The flares on the dress are pinched twice on the sides and once in the middle and folded M-cut in the front skirt and with pink stockings. File:NeA-KasEmblem.png|Kasumi's Emblem File:Kasumi Swimsuit.png|Kasumi's swimsuit alt Story 12th Cycle= |-| 13th Cycle= Battle Kasumi Mizuki Sakura Dansā – Using many Cherry Blossom Petals to perform long range attack or protection from opponents attack. ---- Kasumi's fighting style is Sakura Dansā where she must try keep as many Cherry Blossom Petals summoned as possible in order to preform HP Attacks or Block attacks. Kasumi can summon up to 1000 Cherry Blossoms and the amount she has summoned around her gives her increased protection from close range attacks, however, she will lose them the moment they're used so it's best to stay back and summon as many Cherry Blossoms as she can. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kasumi's EX Mode is Sakura Tenshi while she gains the abilities Regen, Petal Regen, Omega Glide and Auto Petals. Petal Regen allow her to slowly regain Petals, Omega Glide let her glide and stay in the air and Auto Petals leaves red petals in the air while jumping and surrounds her with pink petals while gliding. This lets Kasumi damage her opponent just by moving around them. The pink petals have Melee Low attack priority, and the Red Petals are Ranged Low priority. Kasumi's EX Burst is 'Sakura Blade Storm ' where she put her opponent in cyclone of cherry blossom petals and form her petals to pink and blood red blades. Player mus rapidly press to fill up bar. If 25% or lower should wound attack with just four blades, if 50% or lower it will be six blades if 75% or lower there will be eight blades, if it full fill she will attack with ten blades. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Sakura *''World Map Theme: Heartbeat Heartbreak *''Dungeon Theme: Heaven *''Normal Battle: Lovely Mound of Cherry Blossoms *''Boss Battle: My True Self *''Final Boss Battle: Truth of Tomorrow Rival Battle Theme *''Vs Shadow Kasumi: Blooming Innocence *''Vs Ryuu'': Rising Sun *''Vs Sokutei'': Border of Life *''Vs Uiharu'': *''Vs Chiharu'': Petals of Friendship *''Vs Cynthia/Rain/Clair'': Flowers of Hopes *''Vs Selena'': The Black Flower Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:Umbran Epidemic characters